Ant Man and the Agents of SHIELD
by cornholio4
Summary: Post Ant Man movie and season 2 of AGENTS OF SHIELD so spoilers, SHIELD has a special intruder in their base! Oneshot.


**Spoilers for the Ant Man movie and of Season 2 and then 3 of Agents of SHIELD**

Agent Anne Weaver was at her desk at the SHIELD base known as the playground filing out some paperwork, Director Phil Coulson was out on an Intel mission with Agent Skye or Daisy as she was going by now so now it was her who was in charge until they got back. She was filing reports of a vial taken by a HYDRA base that was being run by former SHIELD operative Mitchell Carson who had been a part of SHIELD since it was founded but turned out to have been HYDRA all along. They had no idea what the vial was and they were going to have it tested as soon as she was done with the paperwork.

She hated this paperwork and suspected Coulson put him in charge so she can suffer through the paperwork in revenge for what had happened with the Real SHIELD. "You will not get away with this, cut off my head and two more will grow out... Hail HYDRA and s..." shouted an angry voice and Weaver got out of her desk and went out to the landing bay.

She was there to see Agent Melinda May there with Agent Bobbi Morse having handcuffed three guys that were wearing tags with the HYDRA logo on it and the tags said their names was Luis, Dave and Kurt. "These idiots assaulted us as we were returning to the Quinjets, said they were HYDRA and knew we were SHIELD. If they are HYDRA operatives I would say they were let in out of sheer pity." May said angering the three guys. Weaver sighed and to lock them and later they will see if they have any useful Intel for them as Weaver went away to the lab.

Ten minutes later as they three were in their prison, "Okay Scott, the coast is clear..." Luis whispered to his jacket pocket. Then jumping out of his pocket was an ant sized figure that suddenly grew into a man in a red suit with a helmet. Before it grew the man managed to punch through the prison breaking it.

"I will meet you guys here once I get what we came here for..." the man called Scot said as he then shrank back down again. Luis nodded as the men waited...

Few minutes later Weaver was in the lab about to examine the vial taken from Carson along with Leo Fitz. Then suddenly Scott grew back up to human size, took out an envelope and then placed it on the table as he then grabbed the vial. "Who on earth or whatever are you?" Weaver screamed as Scott faced them.

"Hi, I'm Ant Man the guy that recently kicked the butt of an Avenger and sorry but I am needing this." Scott said shrinking back down along with the vial. Weaver shrieked and then ran to her office and hit an intruder alarm.

Several minutes later May and Morse were going to the landing b ay and were shocked to see their prisoners there not just free but with several SHIELD guards knocked out. They were now out of their shock and then went charging towards the trio only to be knocked out by Scott having punched them both at small size and then grew back up again. "Okay guys quick; let's get out of here..." Scott said rushing them all into a Quinjet as he was holding the vial. Then Quinjet then clumsily began flying out hit the Quinjets next to it in the process.

 **3 days later**

"...so let me get this straight, this Ant Man and these three managed to pull off a successful Trojan horse scheme and they gone off with something taken from HYDRA?" Coulson asked as he and Daisy were now back and being briefed by Weaver, Morse and May. The three did not look happy at all and Morse was embarrassed to be taken out that easily. "You know I remember the last time a guy easily made a fool of highly trained SHIELD agents at a place I was in charge of and the guy turned out to be Thor..." Coulson said dismissing them at the moment.

"I heard of this Ant Man guy, apparently he was involved in an incident at the Avengers headquarters and he was involved in the incident at Pym Industries; the one involving a tank and the place blowing up..." Daisy said to Coulson and then Fitz came over with the envelope that Scott had left which was addressed to the Director of SHIELD. Coulson opened it up and was reading it in his head:

 **To MR/MS/MRS DIRECTOR OF SHIELD**

 **I apologise for what my friends have done breaking into your place but please try to understand that my Pym Particles don't belong to anyone except for me. No one will be getting my technology, not you and not HYDRA. Nothing personal but this is too dangerous to risk falling in the wrong hands.**

 **Yours Sincerely**

 **Henry Pym**

Coulson surprised all in attendance as he started laughing. "I have a mission in mind." Coulson was telling them.

The next night at the home of Hank Pym, Hank woke up when he heard a sound and saw that a masked person was there in his bedroom. He then chased after the person until he person jumped through the open window and when he looked out there was no one there. He then saw an envelope addressed to him left behind by the person and then opened it. He then stated laughing after he read it:

 **To Henry Pym**

 **Well played**

 **Yours Sincerely**

 **Phil Coulson**

 **Director of SHIELD**

 **PS, next time you want your technology back... Just ask and not send in your personal superhero to make a fool of my best men**

 **I know Carson would have originally been taken care of in the movie but Marvel wanted him to escape so they can use him again but I got this idea and I had to use it.**


End file.
